


touch has a memory

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin has some thoughts.(600 words)





	touch has a memory

Funny, the kind of shit life could throw at you.

Gavin never figured he’d be one to look at an android with anything less than revulsion, lips curled back and spitting insults at whatever one had been unfortunate enough to cross his path, LED on the side of their heads flickering from a calm blue to yellow. In the precinct, on the streets-- it hadn’t mattered. They’d been nothing, in his eyes. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Pretty perfect plastic dressed up to look human, act human, but they hadn’t been _alive_.

Except, maybe they always had been alive, and he’d been too much of a bastard to notice.

He was working on that.

The noticing part, at least. He figured the bastard part was a feature at this point.

But, things changed. People changed, evidently, because there he was, tangled in the blankets of his bed in the early Sunday morning light, watching the placid glow of Nines’ LED, the rest of his face turned in towards the pillow as he slept.

_“It’s not sleeping, Gavin. Androids have no need for sleep cycles. It’s simply a rest state that allows me to catalogue and sort data while you are unconscious.”_

Yeah, _bullshit_. Nines could dress it up anyway he liked, but the lax features of his face and slow simulated breathing sang a whole different song. This android, designed to hunt, built with strength and intimidation in mind, fucking passed out in Gavin’s fucking bed of all places, bare skin exposed to the cool air.

Well, not quite, ‘cause that was all simulated stuff-- simulated stuff Gavin really, _really_ liked looking at, but the real Nines was easy enough to draw out.

Just for him though.

He wriggled a hand free from his blankets, and reached out, fingertips hovering over the broad expanse of Nines’ back. He let it drop slowly, and watched in awe as the pale flesh retreated under his touch, the gleaming white polymer of the chassis underneath revealed.

Gavin’s eyes flicked back to Nines’ face -- eyes still closed, LED still blue. Complete and utter trust, in him of all people. It was a little staggering at times, knowing someone put that much faith in him, overriding any and all self-preservation protocols in favour of Gavin’s touch.

He was so fucked.

He dragged his fingertips down the slope of Nines’ spine, grinning as he watched the patch of white polymer chase after him. He flattened his palm against Nines’ side, catching a glimpse of faint gaps between panels, feeling the faint thrum of the thirium pump echoing across his body.

“Having fun?” Amused, and not a hint of sleepiness either, the fucker.

Gavin’s gaze slowly slid towards Nines’ face, one pale blue eye cracked open to watch him -- blue like the gleaming light on his temple -- and a faint twist of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Yup,” Gavin said, popping the word at the end, shifting to pillow his head on the crook of his other elbow. Nines took the hint, twisting onto his side, watching Gavin take advantage. He traced across Nines’ chest, down towards the smooth plans of his stomach, the skin parting under every touch, fingers catching the the faint circular indent where the thirium pump sat -- Nines’ heart, essentially.

 _Trust_.

This fucking android and his open gaze, calm and comfortable even as Gavin’s hand brushed over his damn heart-- he let his hand settle there, concentrating on the steady beat underneath, a comfort and an assurance, warm skin against cool polymer.

Maybe they couldn’t do that fancy interface shit, but this… this was good too.

  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao i havent written anything like this in like a decade
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
